Exiled
by flysupergirlfly
Summary: Spoiled teenagers who have everything, meet your worst nightmare.


**A/N: I just had an idea like this randomly so I decided to run with it. I promise the rest of the chapters will not be this short. It's just an intro. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

"Mom!" I yelled towards the house as I slammed the door to my Mercedes. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" Is she ignoring me?

I opened the front door and stood in the main entrance. "Ruh-naaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!"

"Bella, stop yelling! What do you want?"

"I need to go shopping. ASAP. Alice is thinking about having a party this weekend. So we need to go. Like now."

"Bella, I'm busy now. I'm not here to cater to your shopping frenzies every time, okay?"

Rawr, someone was a bit bitchy today. "Do you think Dad will give me money?"

"I don't know. Ask him yourself. You're a big girl."

"Ugh, fine. Where is he?"

"He's running some errands. Ask him after dinner."

She walked away to do something or other and I sat in the living room. I pulled out my BlackBerry and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey, what's up?" she answered.

"My mom's being bitchy today. I asked about shopping and she totally flipped out on me."

"Really? So is mine. She's walking around the house grumbling. I gotta go 'cause she's coming my way," she whispered quickly. "Bye!"

I sat in my room looking at fashion magazines until dinner time.

Dinner at my house was always quiet. Renee or Charlie didn't bother with normal parent questions like How was your day? or What did you do at school?. Usually Charlie had some paper stuck in front of his nose and Renee was off in her own little world.

I picked at my food, wondering what a home-cooked meal by my own mother would taste like. I liked the stuff our cook made, but I never remembered having a Renee-cooked meal.

For dessert we had apple pie with some ice cream. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have some money to go shopping? Alice is thinking about having a party this weekend so I'd like to go as soon as possible."

He lowered the thick packet of papers he was holding. "Again, Bella? You just went two weeks ago."

"Well, I didn't know she was having a party then or else I would have bought an outfit."

Renee scoffed and Charlie looked at me. "Seriously? No. You can pick something out of your closet. It's not like you barely have anything."

What?! Charlie never rejected me. I glared at him.

"Stop with the acting like a child, Bella. Be mature and reasonable about this," said Renee.

I turned to stare at her. "I wasn't glaring at _you _so I don't know why you have to interfere."

"Excuse me? I am your mother!"

"What is your problem today? You're just being mean to me and it's not fair. And then I ask for a simple shopping trip, I didn't even ask for hundreds of dollars!" I was getting worked up and ignored their looks that clearly said 'calm the fuck down, Bella'.

"What's not fair is how you're behaving lately, young lady. We are your parents, not servants to amuse you for every little need," she spat.

"Well maybe you should start acting more like parents!"

"That's it! You are way out of line. Expect an intervention. I'm sick of your attitude, Bella. I don't know what to do. But expect it soon. Now go to your room."

I slammed my chair into the table and stomped my way upstairs. "Don't expect me to go to your stupid little tea party on Sunday either!" I screamed right before I slammed my door.

Well, fuck them. I only had two weeks left of my junior year. Then I could spend the summer out with my friends and not here.

My phone vibrated. Speaking of friends. "My parents got mad for some reason so no more party. I'll see you tomorrow." Fuck, her parents too? What was their deal today?

It must be a holiday. Let's Be an Asshole to Our Kids Day. Whatever. Well, I guess I didn't need that shopping trip after all.

I finished my homework and went to sleep.

The next morning after I got ready for school I found a note on the kitchen table. "Come home right after school. I'm serious. -Mom"

So what, now I was grounded? Fuck my life.

"Why so bitter, Bella?" Emmett asked me as I walked towards my friends.

"My mom's on a fucking warpath. She exploded on me last night."

"Yours too? Damn, what is their deal. Jasper said his parents did too!" Emmett told me.

"And mine," said Rosalie as she joined us.

"I'm hoping all they're going to do is just cancel my party and maybe get grounded for a week. I'll be fine with just that," Alice said.

"My mom told me to come home right after school," I told them.

Edward nodded. "So did mine…"

"Guys," Jasper said with wide eyes. "We're all doomed."

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah, right. We're just going to get grounded and then it'll be all over with and we'll have a nice summer before our senior year.

Little did we know we were way wrong.


End file.
